Such a cuddly puppy
by Mmjohns
Summary: Kara reveals herself to Lena (her alpha girlfriend), not just as an alien but as an Omega Obviously AU. Has all issues associated with the ABO AU


Seriously?

Kara has been on Earth for near on two decades and all that time she has managed to hide the truth about herself, not just that shes an alien, but that she`s an Omega. And yet all it takes is one disappointed look from Lena to have her baring her neck in utter submission to her Alpha girlfriend.

She had gone there with the intention of telling Lena the truth, and she had. Lena had been shocked at first but then came the anger. Anger Kara feels as if she in no small part deserves, she lied to Lena for months

And yet the moment Lena even uses a disappointed tone with her Kara's body is screaming at her to give in, to submit to Lena. She can remember all these years she has had people yelling at her, and never once has she let her instincts rule her as they do now. She has fought and resisted far more powerful Alphas than Lena, starting with Non's Kryptonian army. And yet, this feels different like there is more at stake here than just an argument. And so she lets herself fall before Lena and bares her neck in complete submission her eyes looking down at the ground.

Lena stutters mid sentence, she seems perplexed at Kara's actions and then she smells it, the slightest whiff of something sweet. Even the tiny sniff sends her mind reeling her instincts desperately honing in on the source, the woman kneeling before her.

"Kara?" She manages to get out and when Kara looks up at her she can see the truth in Kara's blue eyes.

Immediately she kneels beside Kara in her most unthreatening manner. Something inside screams at her to protect Kara, even from herself and she knows that what Kara needs right now is not to be yelled at, it is to be accepted. She understands now why Kara would be so hesitant to trust anyone, she's an omega and even though she might very well be the most powerful omega out there, she still has to face that part of her biology.

Lena lets out a small wave of comforting pheromones and a soft purr and before she realises she has a lapful of cuddly blonde puppy. As soon as Kara is in her lap her arms entwine themselves around Lena's back, her legs winding themselves around her waist and her head burying itself in Lena's neck. She can feel Kara's racing heartbeat and she slowly begins to purr louder and release more and more pheromones until Kara's heart rate drops and she relaxes into Lena's hold.

They lie like that for hours as Kara and Lena hold each other Lena murmuring her love into Kara's ear and placing soft kisses to the top of Kara's head.

In the morning Lena awakens to find herself buried under the mass of Kara's limbs. She tries to gently extricate herself from Kara but no matter which way she moves Kara only shifts further atop her and clings tighter. When Kara starts nuzzling deeper into Lena her scent pervades Lena's senses Lena immediately begins to notice the beginning of a problem . Kara for her part isn't helping as she begins to rub herself on Lena unconsciously scent marking Lena as omegas have been known to do to their mates.

On the one hand Lena is profoundly happy Kara feels safe enough to finally let her see this part of her, another part of her is worried if this goes on much longer she won't be able to stop herself doing something they may later regret. And so it is she gently brushes Kara's hair out of her face and whispers into her ear "Kara, love, we need to get up"

"Five more minutes" Kara groans sleepily.

"Honey, we need to get up, else we might do something we regret."

"I won't regret it" Kara yawns her blue eyes coming up to meet Lena's as she places a kiss on Lena's collarbone.

Hours Later

"Hey Lena have you seen Kara today? I haven't heard from her and she's not picking up her phone I'm…" Alex asks walking into the room only to freeze and turn around to rush back out screaming for someone find her eye bleach having seen more of her sister and her new mate than she ever wanted.


End file.
